Love Hina X Ranma
by Gdamon12x
Summary: what happens when 2 famous protagonist interact during unfortunate circumstances? find out in this random 2-shot story


**Love Hina X Ranma 1/2**

Date: 7/25/2014

It was a peaceful day at the Tendo Dojo.

The sun was shining, Happosai was trapped in a cave, and Kasumi was making delicious ramen.

"RANMA YOU IDIOT!"

Yep such a peaceful day

"AKANE WAIT A SECOND!"

Okay I'll admit it; maybe it wasn't as peaceful as I though.

Earlier that day Ranma was training with Genma, and since he was a master of Anything Goes Martial Arts of course he won. But Genma managed to knock Ranma into some cold water, which causes Ranma to become his female counterpart "Ranko". Ranma naturally decided to take a bath in hot water in order to reverse the transformation, but as luck would have it Akane had the same idea…

"RANMA!"

"I'M TELLING YOU, IT'S NOT MY FAULT!"

Meanwhile in the famous girl's only dormitory, that is called the Hinata Inn. A hard at work college student is busy clean windows with a nice smile on his face; he is living a good life. His name is Keitaro Urashima, a down on his luck loser who managed to fail college entrance exams. Recently his luck changed thanks to the magic of the Hinata Inn, he successfully passed the exam and even managed to get a girlfriend. He was truly blessed.

"KEITARO YOU PERVERT!"

Truly blessed.

"NARU WAIT IT'S AN ACCIDENT!"

Yeah this joke has gone on far too long; anyway Keitaro is also really clumsy and stupid sometimes. Actually all the time, at least he isn't Rito from To-Love-Ru. That guy makes Keitaro seem like a ninja. Keitaro accidently walked in on Naru while she was in the Hot Spring. His job as the manager requires him to clean it; you would think after years of walking in on girls he would get a clue sadly he hasn't.

"KEITARO!"

"CAN'T WE TALK ABOUT THIS NARU!?"

Suddenly a certain boy with a pigtail managed to bump into him, Keitaro landed on the ground while two angry girls charged forward. One of them had long brown hair; the other had short black hair. The boy with the pigtail successfully jumped into the air, as the two girls punched each other in the face.

"MAN THIS DAY IS CRAZY! First Akane tries to bash my face in, and then some random girl almost hits me"

Ranma looks down and notices Keitaro lying on the ground; the manager is awestruck at the events in front of him.

"Who are you?"

"My name Keitaro Urashima… why was the girl chasing you"

"Why was that girl chasing you?"

"Misunderstanding"

"Same… I'm Ranma Saotome"

"Women are pretty violent huh?"

"Tell me about it; plus Akane keeps trying to poison me with her food"

"You think that's bad, Naru tries to torture me while I'm cleaning"

"Does she attack you every time a girl tries to seduce you?"

"Every single time, it's like she doesn't consider how I feel"

"…we should take them to a hospital"

"Of course, I plan on marrying Naru"

"You love her despite all the pain she puts you through?"

"Yeah, I know she means well"

"I think I understand what you mean; Akane means a lot to me"

"Are you both dating?"

"Well not dating.. But we are kinda engaged"

"WOW! Congratulations"

"It's not like that. We didn't choose this our fathers did"

Suddenly out of nowhere a swordswomen appears with the intent to kill. Keitaro looks up with fear on his face, he recognizes her as Motoko.

"KEITARO URASHIMA! How dare you abuse Naru!"

"WAIT MOTOKO I CAN EXPLAIN!"

Then again out of nowhere a girl with large purple hair appears. A look of disgust appears on Ranma's face, he recognizes her as Shampoo.

"NOW THAT AKANE GIRL IS GONE! Ranma is all Shampoo's!"

"Shampoo? NOT THIS AGAIN!"

The already intense situation just got worse as others arrived.

Kitsune, Mutsumi, Kaolla Su, and Shinobu.

Kasumi, Ukyo, Kodachi, and Nabiki  
Ranma and Keitaro felt a sense of doom as the girls stared at them. Mutsumi, and Kasumi looked remarkably happy. Su, and Kodachi looked absolutely insane. Kitsune, and Nabiki where taking bets. Ukyo was waiting for the signal, Shinobu prayed for Keitaro's safety.

"Ranma try to be home in time for dinner"

Shampoo and Motoko charged forward, followed by Su, Ukyo, and Kodachi. Ranma and Keitaro immediately bolted in the other direction, neither of them had a desire to injure females. Ranma hates it when girls cry, and he generally holds back against them. Keitaro simply put is a punching bag.

"Wow everyone looks so energetic!"

"I bet 200 yen they don't last one minute"

"You sure about that? There are no refunds"

"KEITARO-SEMPAI! Run for it!"

**TO BE CONTINUED**


End file.
